


I Will Always Love You

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is implied to be a jerk, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall has a lot on his mind, post breakup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall says exactly what was on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

_Monday 12:05 pm_

“What more validation do you need? We said to each other’s faces that we liked each other! You told me to my face that you would have loved to take me out. So yeah I’m a little mad that you think you can just forget about me and go out with a girl out on your arm while this guy is sitting at home wondering what the hell he did wrong!”

_Monday 1:21 pm_

“Maybe I am overreacting but tell me if I’m wrong but you don’t just do that with someone if they’re your ‘friend’ Hell I’m more your friend than that girl is and I was the one who first said I love you.”

_Tuesday 2:34 pm_

“All the time I had the nagging thought that maybe I was a little too much, because you want to know why? You made me doubt myself. You made me doubt whether or not I could really trust guys or am I even worthy of being loved? I love hard and you know that. You know that from the multiple stories I’ve told you of past guys and past relationships or friendships. I am too loyal sometimes but sometimes that’s all I got.”

_Wednesday 3:19 pm_

“Like hell that I don’t know that we weren’t together, I was reminded every day when I sent you an annoying good morning text because you know what I cared too much for you. I cared too much for someone who didn’t even care that I was having the worst year of my life and might’ve needed a shoulder to cry on but no, you were nowhere to be seen.”

_Thursday 5:21 pm_

“But if you really cared then you wouldn’t have minded okay?! Nearly everyone I know goes to me for their problems and I help them because I like listening to people. That’s all I ever do since whenever I do plan to speak, someone just decides to interrupt me so yeah I tend to be more quiet than most people. I listen to their problems and try to help them accordingly even though half of the time I don't know jackshit where they are coming from but someone needs to vent sometimes. I need to vent sometimes, and you would just respond with one word answers and it would annoy me to no end that you would do that.”

_Friday 6:56 pm_

“And hell, I invited you out countless times, I invited you to my house just as many. I sought you out at work and let my family tease me for how many months because I wanted to see you. You were one of the last friends I had in this stupid town and I wasn’t going to let you slip so easily but I guess I should have. You were just as bad as the rest of them.”

_Friday 7:18 pm_

“I remember making you promise me that you would never leave. And yet I broke that promise because I was going insane from how I felt and how much betrayal was surrounding me. You may think I’m overreacting, fine. But I loved you and I thought that everything was finally going to be alright and I had fallen in love with my best friend. And I was okay with it. But I was stupid and naive once again, and you knew what happened the first time. You knew how heartbroken I was after him, and yet you’ve somehow managed to break me into more pieces than he could have ever imagined.”

_Friday 9:36 pm_

“And I hate that. I hate that every little thing reminds me of you. I hate that one of my shirts still smells like your cologne and I smell it whenever I miss you. I hate that I miss your hugs and how I wasn’t reminded of how short I was whenever those hugs came. I hate that you comforted me when I first started to realized when I had depression. I hate that you were the first person I told when I got accepted into the school I wanted. I hate that I’m terrified to go out to dinner at your restaurant because of the possibility of seeing you there. I hate that my best friend who lives hundreds of miles away isn’t able to come and kick your ass like she wants to. I hate you so much and yet I still love you. I still love everything about you and I can’t get you out of my head.”

_Friday 11:12 pm_

“You have literally had the ability to uproot me from the inside out. I will never wish this upon my worst enemy, I’ve been cheated on before but that was nothing compared to this. I have finally broken and there isn’t much to put back together so thank you I guess for showing me what happens when you expect too much out of a relationship that gives nothing in return. Yes I have left, and yes some days I regret it so so much because I know we were never officially together but in my heart and mind, I thought we were. I thought you and me could rule the world.”

_Saturday 12:34 am_

“But no, you had to be the one to pull me out into reality in the worst way possible. You obviously showed me that you don’t care about me whatsoever by posting that picture of that girl, which I should have known. You were talking about her to me for a long time. But one day I hope have the pleasure of feeling what exactly you’ve done to me. You carved out my heart with a spoon, stomped over on it like it was a bug and left it there to bleed out. I don’t even know why I’m leaving this voicemail because it's really stupid and I’m just digging myself a hole that it's going to take forever to get back out of but you know what? I miss you. I miss the stupid little texts we would send each other.”

_Sunday 8:15 am_

“Remember that one that I sent you a little over last year? ‘I will always care for you, even if we’re not together and even if we’re far far away from each other’ Unfortunately I will always care about you. I’ll eventually find a way to stop caring and stop making myself feel worst for when I remember you with a grimace on my face but that day will come that I will stop missing your stupid little face.”

“Voicebox full… Please call again,” Niall dried his tears, and sighed deeply. His shakily put down his phone and stared down at a new text he had recieved however long ago.

“I am sorry to inform you but Styles, Harry is unavailable to answer your call. How may I help you?”

He tried blinking away his tears but it was no uses as they fell onto his screen as he typed out,

“Help me only if you can bring me back my dead boyfriend.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so sad, but in more ways than one, I needed to write this.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
